


F come Famiglia

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, Reylo - Freeform, da nemici a amici, post Episodio IX, reylo kiss, venire a patti con la realtà
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: Rey non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalla figura di Kylo Ren. Anzi di Ben Solo.Lui se ne stava dritto e immobile appena dietro Luke. Era da non credere come riusciva a stare in mezzo alla gente ma, contemporaneamente, a esserne completamente in disparte. A Rey questo non sembrava poi così incredibile, infondo era sicura di dare la stessa impressione alla maggior parte delle persone.Non c'era da stupirsi se la solitudine era stato il loro primo vero terreno comune.





	F come Famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic partecipa all'alfabeto Reylo.
> 
> Un racconto per ogni lettera dell’alfabeto.
> 
> Per suggerire un argomento (lettera) o cimentarvi personalmente scriveteci o venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/
> 
> La partecipazione alla collezione di racconti è aperta a tutti.
> 
> Se siete già utenti registrati su AO3 basta pubblicare il vostro racconto e scrivere “From Italy with Reylo - Alfabeto Reylo” nella sezione “Associations”.
> 
> E’ ammesso qualsiasi argomento.
> 
> Le fanfic contenti descrizioni esplicite o tematiche controverse devono però essere:
> 
> \- contrassegnate da un rating appropriato
> 
> \- debitamente taggate
> 
> \- contenere nelle note iniziali quali sono i temi sensibili toccati
> 
> Lasciate andare la vostra immaginazione e postate!!!
> 
> Leggete le altre fic della raccolta qui http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Alfabeto_Reylo___From_Italy_with_Reylo

Rey non era mai stata ad una commemorazione.

Nel deserto non c’erano funerali, celebrazioni o altro. Quando morivi c’era solo la sabbia ad accoglierti e ricoprirti… sempre che non ti trovasse prima qualcun altro e ti spogliava dell’acqua e dei pezzi da rivendere. 

Su Jakku la tua vita valeva tanto quanto quello che ti portavi dietro.

Questo non era certo il caso di Leia Organa. Tutte le gemme della galassia non sarebbero arrivate a coprire il suo valore. Nulla ci si sarebbe mai avvicinato.

Rey cercò fare di nuovo attenzione al discorso celebrativo che si stava leggendo in un religioso silenzio nonostante la moltitudine di gente. Non aveva mai visto insieme così tante persone di così diverse razze e estrazioni sociali: politici, nobili e celebrità erano mischiati senza nessuna distinzione a piloti, meccanici, gente semplice e insignificante. 

Questo era il riconoscimento più grande e concreto di come Leia fosse stata capace di toccare il cuore di tante persone, combattendo in prima linea per la libertà di tutti.

Nonostante lo sfarzo dell’assemblea fosse uno spettacolo unico nella galassia, Rey non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalla figura di Kylo Ren. Anzi di Ben Solo.

Lui se ne stava dritto e immobile appena dietro Luke. Era da non credere come riusciva a stare in mezzo alla gente ma, contemporaneamente, a esserne completamente in disparte. A Rey questo non sembrava poi così incredibile, infondo era sicura di dare la stessa impressione alla maggior parte delle persone.

Non c’era da stupirsi se la solitudine era stato il loro primo vero terreno comune. 

Ben alzò lo sguardo e la guardò dritto negli occhi, apertamente e senza paura, come aveva sempre fatto. Aveva le labbra serrate e impassibili, ma lei sentì ugualmente un brivido nel guardarle. Lui l’aveva baciata una volta, nella concitazione della battaglia finale, tra le lacrime e il sangue.

Un bacio troppo disperato per essere dolce, troppo triste per farle esultare il cuore. 

Per Ben era stato quasi un gesto d’addio, tant’era sicuro in quel momento che non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza per null’altro. Era stato il suo primo bacio, datogli tra le fiamme, le scintille e le grida di morte. Forse non il ricordo che avrebbe voluto avere di un’occorrenza tanto significativa.

Rey si chiese se finalmente la vita le avrebbe concesso un po’ di pace, di gentilezza e di amore così come le aveva augurato Leia diversi mesi prima. Sentì al suo fianco Finn che le stringeva la mano, come se le stesse leggendo nel pensiero, e si girò a guardarlo con un sorriso pieno di gratitudine.  


\-----------------------------------

Solo quando la cerimonia terminò andò a cercarlo. Finn si propose di accompagnarla e Rey quasi scoppiò a ridere pensando che neanche in cento anni l’ex assaltatore si sarebbe fidato al 100% di lasciarla sola con Kylo Ren. Non aveva importanza che Ben alla fine era diventato un disertore esattamente come lui. 

Non fu facile trovarlo. Rey vagò per diversi minuti nel labirinto dell’enorme palazzo del Senato Galattico, cercando di seguire quella sottile traccia energetica della Forza che è impossibile da mascherare completamente.

La biblioteca in cui Rey trovò Ben Solo era piccola e accogliente, immersa nella luce del tramonto. 

Aveva il viso affondato nelle mani e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, in un gesto di pena, ma la panca su cui era seduto era troppo piccola per uno della sua altezza e vederlo rannicchiato così era quasi ridicolo.

 _Forse è meglio così_ pensò Rey. _E’ un bene avere ancora la voglia di ridere. Leia sarebbe stata contenta._

“Hai perso la scommessa.” gli disse senza preamboli.

Ben le lanciò un’occhiataccia. ”Cosa?” 

Gli si avvicinò lentamente “Avevi detto che questa sarebbe stata l’occasione ideale per molti per farti fuori, per vendicarsi del Primo Ordine e della morte del Generale. Hai detto che non ne saresti uscito vivo.”

All’inizio Ben sembrò non ricordarsi di quelle parole che lui stesso aveva detto, ma poi le rispose.“Sono solo dei codardi.”

“No. Non è per questo.” continuò Rey mentre Ben inclinò la testa con aria interrogativa. “Non solo per questo, almeno. Credo che il modo in cui alla fine vi siete difesi a vicenda in questa guerra, tu e tua madre, sia stato capito.”

Ben fece quel piccolo sbuffo triste e incredulo a cui Rey si stava affezionando.  


Lei decise di non insistere sull’argomento. Se c’era un’altra cosa che Jakku le aveva insegnato era quella di guardare sempre avanti, di non indugiare troppo sui morti sui cui già avevano speso molte lacrime, ma concentrarsi sul futuro e sulla vita. 

Ben ora aveva perso entrambi i genitori proprio come lei, ma nonostante il dolore, gli sbagli e le difficoltà, erano ancora vivi ed erano ancora insieme. Avevano combattuto prima uno contro l’altro e poi fianco a fianco. Gli ostacoli li avevano costretti ad aiutarsi a vicenda e a imparare a fidarsi l’uno dell’altro.

Era strano pensare a tutta la strada che avevano fatto da quel loro primo, violento incontro su Takodana. Rievocarlo alla mente faceva uno strano effetto, come se fosse lontano anni luce o come se fosse successo alla vita di qualcun’altro, tanto erano cambiati entrambi. 

Rey sentì che era il momento di prendere un’altra decisione.

Gli si avvicinò e gli si mise direttamente davanti. Quella moltitudine di capelli neri erano una tentazione irresistibile da toccare e Rey allungò la mano, affondandoci le dita.

“Sono contenta che tu sia ancora vivo.” gli disse mentre gli accarezzava la testa.

Lo vide alzare il viso verso di lei, con una tempesta dietro a occhi apparentemente impassibili.

“Sei sicura?” le rispose incerto.

Ben non era stato molto bravo a nascondere i sentimenti che provava nei suoi confronti, ma quel senso di inadeguatezza che ancora lo tormentava lo aveva portato a tenerseli ancora più per sé, apparentemente sicuro di un rifiuto. 

Rey sapeva che Ben non avrebbe mai fatto la prima mossa se lei non gli avesse dato il via libera. Provò un senso di vertigine al solo pensare cosa poteva voler dire stare con lui, a che sfida quotidiana poteva diventare, ma provò anche euforia perché era sicura che nessuno l’avrebbe mai capita, amata e protetta come avrebbe fatto lui.

Prese il coraggio a due mani e gli disse “Dobbiamo smettere di mentire a noi stessi.” Inclinò la testa e gli sorrise mentre continuò “Credo che Leia volesse che fossimo sinceri, non credi?” 

Lo guardò con tenerezza, sperando che i suoi occhi potessero dirgli abbastanza da non costringerla a mettere in parole qualcosa che ancora non aveva il coraggio di dire.

Almeno non oggi.

Rey sentì le sue dita stringerle la vita e i suoi occhi si accesero di una speranza inaspettata.

La Forza aveva reso i loro animi, i loro cuori in grado di comprendersi a vicenda e, come era già accaduto in passato, le parole erano diventate quasi superflue.

Rimase ferma mentre Ben si sollevava dalla panca, con quella sua muscolosa grazia che la stupiva sempre. Tolse le mani dalla sua vita per metterle ai lati del suo viso, accarezzandolo e sollevandolo verso il suo. 

Ben la guardava come se avesse trovato l’origine della vita stessa. Un angolo della sua bocca s’increspò in un timido sorriso prima di inclinare la testa e baciarla dolcemente.

Rey gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e ricambiò il suo bacio con entusiasmo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita sentiva quel senso di amore e di appartenenza che desiderava tanto. 

Aveva trovato la sua famiglia.  


**Author's Note:**

> Un'altra fic quasi sdolcinata. Sono un'incurabile romantica.


End file.
